brickipediafandomcom-20200229-history
User blog:CzechMate/To the society of the site
Yes, in case you are not able to read my following wall of text: I AM LEAVING. This blog may include sightly uncivil language and thoughts, but please. It was a certain while ago. 2 years ago to be exact. September 2011. We discussed moving from Wikia. Everyone was onboard, and suddenly, it all went off track. About early this year, there was a Brickset article, which let's just say, touched a few of us in a bad way. I said a few things to Huw, and we ended up talking to each other about him helping us in a possible move. Then, I posted this in the SEKRET CABAL OF Epic. CJC if IIRC, said something as simple as "Are we planning on a move again?" Then we gained a few very code intelligent users, such as Tux, Seahorse, and a few others. Not to mention Meiko. Meiko was always an interesting user. At times people would want him off, then he became a trusted-ish user. By that time, Meta had been set-up. For about 2 or 3 weeks. Then, the database was deleted. We started again. There was a team of us on this project, Cligra, King of Nynrah, NBS, Meiko, Seahorse, CJC, Meiko, and of course Ajr.. We worked on this for aaaageeees. I think it was pretty soon customs and encyclopedia were set up. There was still drama between users, as by that time, a controversial server on ROBLOX (yes, ROBLOX) was made by CM4S. This was a great server, if it ween't for a few users. Anyway, this started a few users getting against each other. It did get fixed, with a new official server, made recently. But, the point of this is we have gone through the worst. Brickimedia had been set up for 2 months. I was enjoying it all. I had landed myself admin on customs, my main home, and the the encyclopedia. I had also been given the 'Crat rights on customs, which with the suport of others, I felt made me fit in a little bit, and also gave me a new responsibility. I was happy at that stage. Still, the site had a few problems with the (for some reason) popular chat idea. I didn't mind it, but to be honest, with the problems at Wikia chat, I had a bad feeling over it. My thoughts on this changed after a month, everyone was behaving. Then, rather recently, the site got deleted. Hacked. All the stuff we'd worked on went dead. All the contributions gone. This shocked me. I had been contributing a fair bit. Then I check the secret cabal, there were two sides. Those who followed Ajr's idea of just going back to Wikia, and us others who didn't want to go back to Wikia, and wanted 'media back in some form. That included NBS, Cligra (I'll provide a link to his blog somewhere), Drew, Berry, NXT, and CJC. I personally hated the idea of going back to the dungeons depths of Wikia. A site where I feel was so communist. By then KoN had already been blocked. I hated the site more. So, this is my exact thoughts. I am never going to contribute here again. I am loyal to Brickimedia. I will not stay on Wikia. They a communists, who dictate everything and forced upon us such stupid things. If I am to thank any users, they are most definitely Berrybrick, one of the few users I feel I could openly talk to, and also Bug, Cligra, Drew, Jim, CGCJ, and of course, KoN, NBS and CJC. You were the guys I enjoyed talking to. Each one of you has a certain place to me. This isn't meant ot be aimed at Ajr, but rather a note to the community. I might be on the chat, but you'll either find me on ROBLOX, or occasionally Brickset comment section. And finally... It's good to have you with us Even if it just for the day Goodbye, CzechMate/Crazed Penguin/PenguinJam49 Category:Blog posts